A new life together
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: Ana a young girl is going to go live with her brother,and his freind tuco. But with all thats going on will she tell them the truth about her being part Alien,and Moretimer's back! AU and slight OOC. Also no people from ben 10 will be here just the Anodites
1. Chapter 1

_AN: so i desided to do this story, becouse i got a review from my Blonco Drabbles that sugested i do this, so i am and im going to try to keep Tuco and Blondie in character whiile doing this story ( OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME) but ill also try to keep it fluffy as well._

Dislaimer: I own nothing but Ana and josh cause serigo owns Tuco and Blondie. Also whoever owns ben 10 owns the Anodites.

Warnings: T for launguade and Yaoi

summary: Ana a young girl is going to go live with her brother,and his freind tuco. But with all thats going on will she tell them the truth about her being part Alien,and Moretimer's back! AU and slight OOC

* * *

Ana paced around uncomfortably, her face blank but worry swam in her blue eyes. "This isn't going to work!" she told her self while going to the window. "It never has and never will." she looked out the window seeing the dark sky and the sun starting to come to view. "every time I live with family they usually die or something bad happens. Though this is my brother I'm living with and his friend. She sighs " I'm glad to be with my brother but…he has his own things to worry about, I don't wont to be in the way." "Ana you wont be in the way." said a voice.

She turned to where the voice came from revealing her older cousin. "your brother raised you practically." Ana sighed "I know but…it'll be weird living with him." Her older cousin rolled his eyes "Damnit Ana you lived with him when you where younger, what's the difference now?" Ana turned away "you know why" she said looking down. He sighed "what? Because of your powers?" she nodded. "Ana just cause you aren't entirely human docent mean your not the same girl on the inside." There was an awkward silence for a couple minutes then Ana spoke up " Yes it does" she said looking him in the eye.

"When ever I get mad enough I turn into my Anodite form, what if I turn into it in front of him?" she asked. "Ana he knew about this longer than you did…..its time to tell you." Ana crossed her Arms "tell me what?" he took a breath in and sighed "Your brother never told you but he has Anodite powers like you. He never told you because we told him not to." Ana clinched her fist. "okay why did you tell him not to." he looked away. "Ana you where five back then you wouldn't have understood, and we didn't want to tell you incase you weren't one like him." Ana rolled her eyes now "Well I am I have been for three years but why are you know just telling me this?"

He shrugged "It just slipped our minds while we where training you. You are a powerful Anodite so we had to make sure you could handle the power." she sighed "well I'm not going to use my powers. I rather use my gun to kill instead." she said looking at her gun that was in her holster. "Damn you and your brother with those guns." he said chuckling. 'Awww don't be mad at the guns Joshy, just cause you cant shoot docent mean me and my brother cant." He rolled his eyes "I hate when you call me that Ana…or should I say Angel" Josh smirked at his comment. "whatever…" Ana said crossing her Arms "At least I have Aim, and can shoot a gun."

Josh glared at her then looked at his gold chained watch "Ana start packing up its Almost time to go." as those words left Josh's lips Ana looked down, for three years she called this place her home. This was where she trained and learned to control her powers. Before doing anything she hugged Josh tightly "I'm gonna miss you" she said. Josh smiled fondly at her. "Ana your one of the most Mature kids I've ever known, your brother loves you, you'll be fine." Ana pulled back and grabbed her things and put them into her small suitcase. "Is that all of your things?" Josh asked Amused. "No" she replies as She opened her closet. "Bullets and Guns." Josh rolled his eyes "Dear god"

* * *

AN: i hope you injoyed it and please leave a review on what i should work on, Like my grammer,spelling,Ect

BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: so hear's the next chapter for A New Life. this is a short chapter sorry. I'm realy sorry for not uploading for a long time but school is buisy and i hardly get a chance to type it up on my slow cumputer. I also have been doing more stories recenlty at school ( writing and Art club ) and i have to give that more attention if i ever want a scholarship when i get ready for collage one day. _

Disclaimer: i only own Ana and Josh. the Anodite's and Ben 10 go to the creater. Tuco, Blondie, and the good the bad and the ugly go to Serigo Leone who is sadly dead. If i owned GBU you would know. Tuco/Blondie would be writen all over it.

* * *

Josh turned to Ana who had packed all of her things. "You'll be fine Ana" she turned to him with a sad smile on her face. "I know…" Josh went closer to her looking confident. "Your friends with his…uh…you know?" she giggled "Tuco?" He nodded "Yeah him." he said. She smiled brightly "Yeah I'm friends with him." Josh sighed "Then like I said before you'll be fine."

Then Josh sighed again. "Ana don't tell them about your Dark and good Angel side." she looked him square in the eyes. "I'm not telling him about that or anything for that matter. Especially me being an Anodite." she said looking away from him. He nodded "Yeah well one day you should tell him about being an Anodite. Ana just shrugged "Maybe but not today or tomorrow, Its better to keep a secret for now, the last thing I want is for them to know.

He smiled "yeah your probably right about that." Ana spoke up again "I want to live a somewhat normal life. Life is never normal with those two. So I want it as Normal as it can get." Josh chuckled but then got a serous look on his face. " one day your going to have to tell them about you being the Princess of Darkness and light." She stayed quiet as the last words uttered his lips. Her eyes looked distant as that happened. "Sorry." he said guilty. Ana nodded "It fine."

He knew Ana didn't like talking about being a princess at ALL, he should have never brought it up. Ana didn't like being treated like a Princess she just wanted a normal or as she said a Somewhat normal life. Ana looked back up at him then to the clock. "Its about time" she said while grabbing her things. "This is going to be okay." Ana said to herself over and over under her breath. Just as she grabed the last thing her eyes narowed "I hope"

( switching over to Tuco and Blondie)

They traveled around a lot, him and Tuco. Right now they where heading over to get Ana and watch over her. Tuco had meet Ana a couple times but not for long, and it was about 2 years ago. Seeing she was just like her brother despite the height difference maid him have a soft spot for her. He had a soft spot for Blondie and now Ana as well. After they where going to get her it was off for two hundred thousand dollars. He was sure that being Blondie's sister she also had an appetite for gold like him. "Blondie?" Tuco said impatiently "When are we going to get there?" As he said that Blondie chuckled at how impatient Tuco was. "Soon" he said putting the cigar back in his mouth. The sooner the got there the better, they could get the two hundred thousand in gold and start a good life. A better life for him and tuco. Ana most of all though she had been threw alot in the past cupple years. No mom no dad to watch over her just josh but he helped raise her to.

He wanted the best for Ana, she needed a good home,and a good family that can be there for her. Josh is great but he has to work and be there for Ana. Thats to much for a kid thats only tweenty turning tweenty one. One thing he didnt know though was Josh had help from a Anodite realative and Ana was more than capible of taking care of herself. what he didnt know wouldnt kill him.

* * *

_AN: wasint that just horrible! im sick today and my brain is sick as well. The only reason im uploading today is becouse im sick and out of school. MY HEAD IS KILLING ME but i love all of you so i uploaded!_

_Please leave a review for my story. _

_good bye._


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: so hear's the next chapter of my story, i finally got to use the computer sence my dad and mom arnt on it at the time. Gosh i havint uploaded this story in forever i'm so happy to get the chance to *Starts to do happy dance* i'll be doing more stories soon. i have tons of idea's in my head for a freddy kruger one. Any way on with the stroy_

_Tuco: Ana owns nothing sadly but wishes she did_

_me: thats right...hey i own stuff not you guys though..._

_Blondie: but you own the Dark Anodite's_

_Me: :D thats right_

* * *

( Still Tuco and Blondie)

After about a 5 hours of driving a rather large house came into view. Blondie smirked then turned his head to Tuco who seemed to be asleep. Lightly shaking him he wakes up just as he stops the stagecoach. "huh Blondie?" Tuco asked while turning to face Blondie but leaning into him in the process. As that happened it maid lips inches apart "uhhh" Blondie said. It was getting more tense with every second that went by, until they both leaned in. Just as there lips where about to meet Josh cleared his throat and started to cough uncomfortably. They both jerked away and turned to Josh and Ana. They all just stared at each other for a little while and Ana bit her lip to keep from laughing at the two.

Ana turned to Josh, a small almost useable smile was on her face. She looked at the ring and the necklace that he had just given her. "thanks for Everything" she said in a whisper. Josh just smiled nodding his head and hugging her. "oh and if you see Carlos around tell him that I love him" she said while blushing "and that I'll see him again one day." Josh smirked at his little cousin she was in love with someone and he was happy for her. "will do" he said silently. Her eyes sparkled and she got into the back of the stagecoach.

While sitting down she looked at her ring and gently rubbed it. This and the necklace would help her control her powers and not turn into a full Anodite. She sighed silently "thanks Josh…" she mumbled to herself. While looking at the two men in the front. She chuckled to herself remembering there almost kiss they had. She leaned back and looked into the pink gemmed necklace.

*Flash Back*….

"Ana before you go take this" he pulled out two boxes that had a mysterious symbol on them. The first one he pulled out reminded her of Yin/Yang. Josh opened that one first and laid it on Ana's palm. "This will help you keep control of you good/bad angel side." he said looking directly in her eyes. "Your brother has one just like it…" he sighed this was going to come out eventually so he better just go on and say it.

"Your brother is Just like you, he has a good and a bad Angel side" Ana nodded "Some how I already knew that" she says while putting on the ring "Thanks Josh" he smiled and put her hair to where it wasn't in her eyes. "Your welcome" he said. "You know my brother is a golden haired Angel" Josh chuckled "Yeah I know that." Ana smirked "Tuco's Angel" she said grinning. Josh shook his head and sighed "Yeah your right about that." Then he pulled out another box that was fairly new. "This" he said while pulling out a beautiful gemmed necklace "will help you stay in control of your Anodite powers." he put it around her neck and smiled. "You can still use your powers but it will prevent you from turning into a full Anodite, but"

Ana sighed "There's always a but" Josh rolled his eyes

"But if your angry enough it will crack the gem and you will turn into….you know…" Ana nodded "Yeah I know" she looked away "A dark Anodite." Josh nodded "Yeah that" he looked out the window and saw them riding up "time to go"

*End of Flash back*

Blondie stopped driving the stagecoach and smirked as he turned to Tuco "Blon-" was all he managed to get out before Blondie crashed there lips together. "Mph" Tuco said while leaning into Blondie and kissing back. He smiled as he felt one arm go around his waist and one hand against his arousal. They pulled back "Damnit Blondie" Tuco moaned all Blondie did was smirk and continue to drive. Not now but later they could continue what they started.

Ana had seen the whole thing happen and she was grinning like an Innocent fangirl. She giggled to herself "awwww" she said while blushing 'that was so cute' she thought to herself while imagining them totally making out. 'I wonder..' she closed her eyes and concentrated on the two. Josh had taught her how to read people's minds. With a smirk that resembled her brothers she interred the mind of the two.

*Tuco's mind*

'god damn Blondie is so fucking hot. What I would give to feel him on me right now….well that can wait until we find a place and the 200,000 in gold. But still that's all the way in Texas. I wonder if Ana's like her brother…being a Anodite and Angel.' he chuckled 'Blondie's my golden haired Angel'

Ana exited Tuco's mind with a smirk. Ohh that was very interesting what she just heard. But she held her breath. "What if he where to find out I'm a Anodite?" she asked herself. 'who am I kidding they wont find out unless I tell them or use my powers?" She looked at her brother 'I'm to tired to go in his mind' she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_AN: to let you know if you read the dark Anodite's Ben and Jen are the only Dark ones ( in that show) but Ana is one so if your wandering why theres your awnser. _

_Blondie: that was a short chapter.._

_me: i dont see you coming up with any ideas.._

_Blondie: ..._

_Me: anyway *Glares at my brother* please leave a review and stuff_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: YAY a new chapter of a new life together :D its realy fluffy and has oocness. Thanksgiving is comeing up and im out of school so i figured that i should post the chapter. I have chapter 5 done it just needs to be typed up and 6 is almost done_

Blondie: Ana owns no one except for well the Dark Anodites and herself

Me: that is sadly true

Tuco: and now here's chapter 4

* * *

Ana sat in the back wondering about things, like how they came to know about two hundred thousand in gold, or why they quit using the old noose scam. Well one thing was that people would probably start to catch on and they would both be getting hung. Not like that would kill them being Anodite's and all. Still it intrigued her on why they stopped but she just shrugged it off. The past is the past they needed to worry about the future and the present.

Unknowingly to her there was a reason that they quit a sweet reason.

***FLASH BACK!* **

Tuco leered at Blondie from behind on the horse, he was pissed at him. Blondie didn't shoot the rope good enough and the rope had chocked him for a second or two. With the slight opening of his lips; he was about to say some things but closed them. Damn he knew it was an accident but Blondie's his angel and he was the poor soul that needed help. They would talk about this later right now he wanted to have a somewhat peaceful ride.

The only good thing about this was he had his arms wrapped around Blondie's midsection. The man was always warm and his skin tingled when ever he felt it. That was some of the reason Tuco wasn't cussing, the man in front of him made him calm down. Not that he would ever admit to being calm because of Blondie but it was true no mater how he denied it.

Tuco leaned forward as if he was going to lay his chin on Blondie's shoulder but he abruptly stopped. Damnit he was mad at him not trying to act all cuddly on him. He inwardly groaned that was one thing that he hated about Blondie, you could never stay away from the man with sky blue eyes. No Matter what you would still want him against you. Sighing he didn't lay his chin down even thought he desperately wanted to.

It was nearly approaching evening and the cool desert breeze had come. The sky was now dark and the stars had started to shine. Finally they maid it to a town, that seemed deserted. It was practically a ghost town all the residence where probably hiding in there home trying to stay away from gangs and bandits like himself. If he knew anything it was that they liked coming out at the night to rob food stores and if they saw people with money they would go fight them. This kind of thing usually happened in the saloon. Where they would waist themselves away and try to pick up some fights.

Yawning quietly to himself he laid his chin on Blondie's shoulder not caring what his conscience was telling him to do. Hell he even held Blondie tighter, it was cold as fuck. They checked into an Inn, it was fairly nice not the best that they had scene but not the worst. When they got into the room they where going to have a talk about the rope. Tuco turned and closed the door ready to have a chat with Blondie. He turned around but right when he did Blondie had put there lips together.

Despite being angry Tuco melted into the kiss, pulling Blondie closer to him. He almost whined when he lost them. Blondie gently pushed Tuco to the bed with him on top straddling him. "I'm sorry" the soft voice came after a few seconds of silence. Tuco couldn't help but grin at the younger man on top of him. Those blue eyes dug into his mind and his soul, when he looked in them all he felt was love.

He wasn't mad anymore those eyes maid him not be angry and Blondie's touch that lingered on his waist. It all maid him not yell like he planed to "It okay" he said while kissing Blondie's soft and warm lips. He smiled when he felt Blondie bring his hands and caress his neck.

"where not doing that anymore" Blondie said after a couple minutes of pure silence. Tuco frowned and opened his mouth to say something but Blondie took that as an Advantage and kissed him while forcing his tongue in. The other man just moaned feeling Blondie's tongue slide against his own. After a while they pulled back both men breathing heavily.

"Are you sure?" Tuco asked him while panting. Blondie just nodded kissing him again . "It's to risky with you….I don't wanna see you hurt" Blondie said. "so does that mean you need a new partner?" Tuco asked scared. Blondie nodded "Yeah…." Tuco gulped. What if he met someone new?

Blondie kissed him chastely "A new business partner, not…..a lover" he lustfully into Tuco's ears. The other man shivered at the tone and smiled slightly before kissing him. Blondie kissed back having an Idea of what fun they where going to have in bed tonight. Alone just the two of them, no distractions.

***END OF FLASH BACK***

Tuco drove the cart on steeling a glance at the sleeping Blonde next to him. He chuckled to himself at how vulnerable the man looked in his sleep. He licked his lips before driving on

* * *

_AN: i hoped you liked this chapter (sorry about the flash backs) it was short this time but i tried my best. _

_blondie and Tuco: please leave a review _

_PS: i might be doing a Monco/Mortimer story cause i love that paring now... but dont get all happy cause i said might NOT will but i have a feeling im going to anyway... *cusess under breath* thanks to my brain that i am doing it..._


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: so here's chapter 5 I finally updated, sorry for the long wait. But been busy lately and I have other ideas to do. _

Blondie: like we said in all of the chapters Ana owns NO one.

Tuco: just cursing in this chapter

* * *

Ana was asleep in the back of the stagecoach, that was until she heard voices. Still slightly dazed from just awaking, she only made out the voice of Tuco and her brother. But there where more, they where male.

"Your coming with us!" One of the males said. From the sound of his voice it made Ana gulp "Yankees" she said under her breath. The man turned and looked at the back to where Ana was "and the girl to." He stated

"But sir it's just a girl.." A voice spoke up

The man growled "I'm not going to hurt her" he said turning to the one that had spoken up. The man then lightly took ahold of Ana's wrist.

Blondie's eyes widen as the union officer did that, he could have got up and just went Anodite on the man. But something stopped him from doing so.

The Sargent just looked at Blondie seeing how he was uncertain about this. "Don't worry, where not going to hurt her." He said reassuringly. The anger that he had started to die down. But if one thing was to Happen to her.

.

He was going to kill the bastard slowly and painfully. No body messed with his little sister. No one.

Blondie looked at Ana in awe, she didn't seem scared or nothing. He sighed and reluctantly nodded to him.

...

...

Ana was thrown into a room, she looked around. Hell it wasn't half bad in her opinion.

But why the hell was she in here then? She turned to meet a fairly tall man who had a pipe. Her heart nearly stopped beating and she almost smiled. It looked like someone she used to know. They looked so similar, in more than just appearance to.

They both smoke a pipe, and when ever they would smoke they put there feet on the table. The smile never formed on her face thought, deep down she knew that it wasn't Mortimer. Mortimer was very close to Blondie back then. Fuck she knew that Mortimer liked Blondie a lot. Quickly brushing the memories away she answers his question "I'm Ana" she said in a soft voice.

"The color of your eyes..." He stated "your the sister of the blonde man?" Ana nodded "yes sir" she said being polite.

Ana wanted to punch herself for thinking this was Mortimer, there eyes where very different.

Mortimer's where warm, caring, loving and this guy well this guy had cold, greedy, unloving eyes. "Just know that he and the other are okay." He said. Ana smiled and nearly let out a relived sigh "thank you." She said.

"Your brother is clever and a good dead on shot. Ana nodded agreeing with him on that.

"I'm angel-eyes, maybe your brother has mentioned me?"

Ana's eyes widened slightly. This was Angel-eyes? Her brother had mentioned him a few times. "Yes he has" she told him still slightly surprised.

"Great!" He turned around "Jack take her in the other house for some food" he turned back to Ana "I recon she's hungry, am I right? She didn't miss a beat "yes sir"

"Okay then take her" he said "oh and get Wallace as well" jack smirked while taking Ana over to the other house he found Wallace "Angel-eyes wants you." He said with a smirk. When he got there Angel-eyes smirked evilly "fetch Tuco"

* * *

AN: ~ohhhhh cliff hanger I know how much we _love_ them. And Mortimer will make his appearance soon like in...the middle so don't give your hopes up yet. Please leave a review


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: two chapters in ONE week :), I'm really proud of my self on this! Chapter 7 is almost complete I just need to fix it up some. I might upload either tomorrow or some other day. I'm sorry if its short but it's just a chapter, it isn't supposed to be really long. Any way I Hope you enjoy this chapter _

__Tuco: Ana owns nothing in this story, except for the Dark Anodites

Blondie: please leave a review or fave and fallow the story

* * *

Wallace took Tuco and harshly shoved him into the room. "Fat bastard!" Tuco yelled at him. Then he turned his attention to the other male that occupied the room. "Angel-eyes?" He said confused. Why did Angel-eyes want him in there?

"Sit down and eat, you must hungry." After about a few seconds Tuco sat down slowly and hesitant. He soon ate a little bit and drank some alcohol. "So what do you know about the gold?" He asked "What are you talking about?" Tuco asked. "The two hundred thousand in gold, you know where it is." Once again Tuco looked confused and growled "I don't know what your talking about!" He lied.

Tuco was about to get up when he felt something cold against his wrist. He looked down and noticed that they where chained. "Don't play dumb with me. I have a feeling you know where it is. Along with the blonde man" he stated.

"Now where is it?"

"I told you I don't know!" Tuco clinched his teeth. There was no way in hell he would give the area away.

Angel-eyes nodded to Wallace while he put his feet on the table and started to smoke.

Wallace then punched Tuco repeatedly. His fist coming in contact with Tuco's face. It continued to commence for a minute. "That's enough!" Angel-eyes said. Slightly taken aback how the prisoner didn't have a drop of blood on his face. Not one.

"Where is it at!" He asked once more while putting his pipe down.

"Like hell I'm telling you!" Tuco said his eyes turning neon blue, as he forcefully ripped out of the chains.

Angel-eyes wasn't afraid of Tuco, even if his eyes where glowing blue, he was still in control. "Okay don't say, if you don't I'll shoot the girl." Tuco stopped abruptly

"What!?" He said not believing what he just heard. "If you don't tell me where the gold is, I'll shoot Ana" Tuco sighed deeply. This man was surely cold hearted. "It's at sad hill cemetery"

"Good, now Wallace take him" Wallace nodded while grabbing Tuco and heading for the train. "Where the hell are you fucking talking me?" Tuco said darkly not liking the whole train idea. He glared at his captor, not now but later he was going to kill him. If he killed an officer right now he was positive that the news would reach Angel-Eyes. Who in return would kill Ana. "Away from your little gringo" Wallace scoffed at him. Threw clinched teeth he asked "and why is that?"

"Angel-Eyes orders." Wallace snapped as he got on the train.

That left an unsettling feeling in Tuco, the Mexican pondered on why. If he was trying to get his Blondie all for himself. All hell was bound to break lose.

Eating in silence Ana felt everything go fuzzy for a mere moment. "What the fuck?" She muttered shaking her head. "Something's wrong!" It hit her hard. When growing up Josh told her that some Anodite's had the capability to feel when another Anodite was in trouble or hurt. What scared her to fucking death was "who was it?"

Blondie gazed anxiously at the house. Something didn't feel right. His heart thudded against his chest. Then he felt it. Like a surge of electrical power "Tuco." He barley said. He felt as if the Mexican was no longer in reach, like he was far off. Anger swirled in the pit of his stomach. Angel-eyes had to have been involved somehow.

* * *

_AN: I hope you liked that chapter, please leave a review. GOOD NIGHT AMERICA AND THE REST OF THE WORLD *gets of the stage* _


End file.
